


Yes You're Lovely

by JustCharlieBruh



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kudou Shinichi, I struggled with this so much my soul is tearing apart, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, M/M, Need more sub Kaito blease i love it so much, Submissive Kuroba Kaito, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharlieBruh/pseuds/JustCharlieBruh
Summary: Kaito would lay the world at Shinichi's feet, just to spend another moment with him. Good thing Shinichi doesn't want the world.





	Yes You're Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Kaito.

“Well, KID,” Even if he doesn’t turn around to face his rival, he can practically envision the smug smirk on the other man’s face, “you’ve had another successful heist, you even managed to evade _me_ for a good minute and a half tonight. You’re at the top of your game.”

He says it with such nonchalance that KID has to turn the words in his mind for a moment or two. He can’t help the grin stretching across his face as it all clicks. KID laughs, twisting around to face him. “Great Detective, are _you_ admitting defeat?”

“Well, more like offering a prize,” Kudou’s smirk turns hungry, pink flashes of tongue wetting his lips as KID watches his eyes darken with _something_ , “for you doing so well tonight.”

KID wastes no time stalking forward, nosing at Kudou’s jaw for just a moment. The Great Detective has always been- for lack of a better term- a temptress, gently poking and prodding at Kaito’s self-control over the years. Until it turns to dust in his hands, and Kaito himself melts into a puddle at his rival’s feet.

(Sometimes, if he can’t sleep, Kaito revisits the first night he gave up to Kudou’s razor sharp grin and warm hands turning him to putty. How Kudou led him to the wall, quickly shedding him of everything that could have protected his identity. It should have scared him, but in the moment, he could only stare, dazed as Kudou pushed him down to his knees. As he used _Kaito’s_ mouth to bring himself to completion with only the stars as their witness, wedging him between Kudou and the wall, almost pressing him into the wall as he so fervently chased his end.

If he swallows hard enough, he can still feel the ache in his jaw, the taste coating his tongue.)

“And what have I won?” He lowers his voice, even as Kudou wraps long, artistic fingers around his tie to bring them chest to chest. The electricity in the air sends chills down his spine as his detective practically breathes into his mouth. God, he _wants_ , wants so much that his mouth waters as Kudou’s other hand sneaks down to lace their fingers together.

The detective gives him a coy smile, the cheers of the crowd below turning to static noise as Kudou laughs against his lips. “Well,” his tongue curls over every word, purring them out as KID fights to keep his knees from shaking, “since you’ve done so well, you’ve _earned_ a night where we get to do _whatever_ you want.”

KID blinks, probably doing something unattractive with his face as Kudou smiles at him. “W-Whatever I want?” He clears his throat as Kudou’s fingers slide up his tie and over his heart, he can probably feel how furiously it beats. He pulls back a moment, just enough to breathe by himself as he wets his lips a little. The chill at his back serves as a reminder that they’re still outside, technically in public, with the rest of the world waiting for the heist to end. He lets out a shaky sigh, “Your place, then?”

Kudou laughs, low and deep in his throat, almost unheard by the rest of the world snapping back into place and filling his ears. “Where else would we be?” And Kudou pulls him in for a rough kiss, hungry and dominating as his blood sings. He wants it to last forever, even as he feels Kudou’s hand slip into one of the inner pockets of his jacket to snag tonight’s target. He could care less. He’d lay the world at Kudou’s feet just to have his attention for the rest of their lives. Shivers rack his spine at the thought of such luminescent, dangerous eyes always watching him, but he shoves those thoughts away as Kudou steps back.

His rival steps away with the necklace, holding it up to the moonlight to check. There’s a moment of tension and then-

It glows _red_ . The Siren’s Song, a good sized chunk of ammolite rumored to lengthen the owner’s lifespan through _miracles_ of all things. His knees almost knock together. It takes all he has not to burst into overwhelming tears at the thought of all of _this_ ending. He’ll miss being KID, yes, but in the end, he just wants to be Kuroba Kaito again. He looks back at his— _the_ detective and his stomach sinks for a moment. This would be his last night with him, wouldn’t it? Kudou had never asked, never shown interest in the man beneath the monocle. He’d just wanted a way to release steam in a way that KID was always happy to oblige, but that was all KID would be to him. Just a way to release stress.

His stomach turns, the truth of their ‘relationship’ hitting him harder than expected. Kudou’s eyes are still wide as the red refracts against his cheeks, as he slowly turns to stare at KID, speechless. For the first time in a long time, Kudou looks surprised. “KID,” his— _the_ detective croaks out, wasting no time in crossing the roof to press the Siren’s Song into the palm of his hand. “Take it,” he breathes out, almost panicked as he cups at KID’s jaw, “it’s what you were looking for all these years, right? Go on, then, _take it_.” He barely feels his own fingers clamp around it tightly, still staring at the other man in shock. “We’ll talk more about this at the house,” He shivers a moment as Kudou’s thumb strokes gently at his bottom lip, “let yourself in, second floor, third door on the right of the stairwell as always.” Kudou leans in and he half expects to be kissed before he stops, leaving just a hair's width of distance between them. “I’ll give you time to escape. Shouldn’t be too hard to trick Nakamori and the Taskforce with a bit of truth.” And he shoves him away, heading for the roof access door where Kaito could faintly hear the stampede of police officers. “Go,” Kudou orders, words lined with steel and said with such authority that KID feels he has no choice but to obey.

With a shaky wave of his hand, he’s off, gliding into the night just as the Taskforce burst out, spilling onto the rooftop. He can barely hear Nakamori’s curses over the blood rushing through his ears.

* * *

“Pardon my intrusion,” Kaito murmurs under his breath as he closes the window and locks it shut. He somehow lands on cat quiet feet, gently creeping down the hallway towards the door to _his_ room. His body still warms at the thought of Kudou personalizing a room in his home just for him, kind of like giving him drawer space in his dresser. He laughs under his breath at the audacity of such a thought. Kudou is using him as stress relief and nothing more, it’s just Kaito’s fault for catching feelings. There’s a moment of anxiety running through him as he carefully twists the handle. He takes a deep breath and leans in, pushing the door open to a dimly lit room. He exhales with a slightly giddy laugh, seeing the carefully placed candles softly lighting the room and the thick drapes blocking out the rest of the world. The bed looks comfortable, what looks like linen pillows are fluffed up near the headrest, a large duvet covering it and the thought of sleep looks more and more tempting by the moment.

Deliberate footsteps climb up the stairs and he turns, ready to spring into action. Except he doesn’t have to, because there stands probably the softest looking Kudou Shinichi he’s ever seen. The detective is wearing a pair of striped pajama bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt; he looks more like the voice of reason for a children’s show rather than the incredibly dominating man that they both know he truly is. “You came,” is all he says for the moment, gripping his mug tight, letting the silence settle over them both.

“I did,” Kaito whispers, looking him over to see if he’s as ready for bed as he looks, “you look tired. Are you sure that you still—” Kudou gives him a sort of look, raising an eyebrow that has him stopping for a moment to re-word his question. “Should I come back next time, you look...sleepy.”

"There won't be a next time," and Kudou takes a leisurely sip from his mug, as if he hasn't just crushed Kaito's hopes and dreams with a single sentence. The mug is set down with a resolute click as the detective comes close enough to thumb at the edges of his jaw. God, he looks so soft like this, so un-Kudou-like, that Kaito doesn't know what to do. It's whispered against the curve of his jaw, low enough that Kaito can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, "stay the night?"

Everything seems to stop, his own heart stuttering in his chest. Is Kudou asking him to—

He practically reboots, jolting slightly under his touch. “I— Yeah, I can,” His voice is slightly hoarse, swallowing back everything that was about to be laid bare anyways. “I can definitely do that.”

“Good,” and Kudou’s smile is hungry, somehow fond, as he pulls him in for a kiss. It’s chaste for what feels like only a moment before teeth nibble at his bottom lip for entrance. Of course, he allows it. Kudou swallows his moans as his tongue curls just so over his teeth. He barely has time to notice the bed at the back of his knees and that he’s been guided backwards, before Kudou makes a noise in the back of his throat and pushes him down. He bounces slightly against the bed, staring up hazily at _his_ detective whose lips are starting to bruise slightly, his pupils so wide with lust that all Kaito can see is just the faintest ring of blue around black. Kudou’s hands are already divesting him of his jacket before he finally sits back, just barely keeping from teetering off his lap. “What _exactly_ did you want to do tonight?” And, God, the way he licks his lips afterwards have Kaito wondering just how he’s been so lucky to have caught his attention.

“I—” Kaito shudders, almost melting into the bed as a distracted hand traces senseless patterns into his side, he licks his lips, “I wanted you to be in control tonight, wanted to be a puddle in your hands,” He bites his lip as it scratches up his chest to tweak at a nipple, “W-wanted to get _caught_ by you, to be _used_ by you.” His voice breaks slightly as he moans, Kudou grinding down on his hardening erection as he leans in.

“Yeah?” And he can hear the distance in his voice, even as their noses bump together. His voice is practically dripping with lust, “I can do that, KID. Definitely.” He noses at his jaw, then at his neck, taking time to tongue at his pulse point. “Stay here.” He feels more than hears himself make a noise in the back of his throat, his detective shushes him. “I’m going to go get the rope, not gonna do Shibari, not _tonight_ , but—” they both let out a groan as KID’s hips buck at the thought of being tied up, “But _soon_. I’ll be back, I want you naked before then.”

Then, another sloppy kiss that has him whining into his mouth, before the other man practically leaps off the bed and out down the hall.

He can’t get the KID uniform off fast enough. His hands shake as he slips off his pants, kicking them under the bed with his jacket and underwear as he moves to unbutton his shirt. God, he can barely breathe.

He stands there, completely stripped, vulnerable and waiting. Faintly, in the back of his mind, something whispers that Kudou could be off fetching the police. He pushes that away just as his detective comes back in, naked as well and just as hard, holding both varying lengths of light blue ribbon and a pair of what look like red and black handcuffs that look more at home in some porn video rather than with either of them? Then again, with what they were about to do, he’d much rather prefer the handcuffs and ribbons over the rope.

The look Kudou gives him sends shivers up and down his spine.

“Beautiful,” He whispers, looking at Kaito like he’s some precious piece of art. A bit of him melts at that honestly, he can feel the blush crawling up his neck as he looks away. Kaito hears the handcuffs hit the bed as Kudou cups his face, thumbs dusting over his cheekbones as fingers hook under his ears. “You’re absolutely _beautiful_.”

Kaito takes a peek at him and his breath leaves him at the pure adoration in his gaze, like Kudou can barely believe this is happening and that Kaito is someone to be _cherished_. He licks at his lips absentmindedly, heart fluttering at the sight of his detective watching so attentively. “I—” He breaks the silence with a crooked grin, leaning into Kudou until their foreheads bump together, “thought you were going to come back with the police or something.”

He earns an unamused look and a snort before Kudou drags his gaze over him again. A thumb sweeps down to tap against his bottom lip, thoroughly unimpressed with him. “As if I’d let anyone else see you like this.” Hooded eyes stare back at Kaito, promptly taking his breath away before they even do anything. “No,” Kudou whispers, leaning in, “no one else _deserves_ to see you like this,” a hand drops to the small of Kaito’s back, heavy and warm, pushing him forward to lightly grind their erections together. He can’t help a moan as Kudou tilts his head downward, nipping gently at his collarbone.

“And you _do_?” Kaito laughs breathlessly as he twines his fingers into soft, dark brown strands. Even now, he just can’t resist teasing the other man a bit, sure that he’s had his fair share of one night stands before they came to their ‘agreement’. He rests his head atop Kudou’s, wrapping an arm around strong shoulders to feel his heart thudding against his chest. It’s comforting for a moment as hands slide down to grip and rub at the jut of his hips. He murmurs, sighing contently into his hair, “What an arrogant detective you are.”

“Arrogant I may be,” And Kudou puts all of his weight onto him, tilting them both onto the bed. Kaito lands with a soft grunt as he watches his rival reach for the handcuffs. “But,” Kaito lets him slip one cuff comfortably over his wrist, tightening it just right as Kaito already starts to melt, “I _am_ the only man to catch the Kaitou KID.” They both wiggle a bit on the bed, until the handcuffs are slipped through a space in the headrest and Kaito is comfortably laid across the bed, hands bound. A hand ghosts across the plane of his stomach as he bites his lip.

“You know the rules,” Kudou murmurs, sliding his hands up to spread his fingers across Kaito’s chest. “You tell me to stop, I will. No questions asked until you’re ready to talk.” He flicks at a nipple, humming out of tune as he grinds lightly against Kaito’s stomach. “I won’t tie you down if you feel like you need to leave.”

“I won’t,” Kaito bares his throat, closes his eyes, leaving himself completely vulnerable to anything and everything Kudou would choose to do. A low groan echoes out from above him as feather light touches trace down his body. A kiss is pressed to his sternum and he feels what might be fabric drag across across his chest, it takes a moment before it all clicks. The strips of light blue ribbon. It’s tied around his neck, cutting off his air for just a moment before soft, artistic fingers slipping between his skin and the fabric to give him a bit more space. Slowly, his eyes flutter open, making sure to stare right up at him as Kaito goes limp. “You caught me, _Shinichi_.”

What almost sounds like a whine slips from _Shinichi’s_ throat and Kaito fights off the giddiness of just calling him by his first name. Those long fingers card through his hair and rest on his jaw and Shinichi looks halfway between incredibly aroused and about to cry. His voice shakes as he leans down to smother his face with kisses. “Now, that’s not fair,” Kaito only hums as his detective nips at his bottom lip, “you getting to use my first name while I only get to use your night-time persona’s.”

“Kuroba Kaito,” he murmurs into the quiet of the night, as Shinichi tugs and flicks at his nipples, soothing the sting with his tongue as he practically buries his face into his chest. A long, drawn out moan bubbles out of his throat as his rival-with-benefits-turned-something-more grinds down on him. “H-Hey, lube up first before—” He’s pulled into another kiss, perfectly fine with letting Shinichi dominate.

“Kaito,” is whispered against his lips, loving, like a promise. He tosses his head back against the pillows, wanting Shinichi to say his name forever in any context just as long as he says it. “You’ve been so _good_ for me,” his hands slide up until he’s lacing their fingers together, staring down at him with such intensity that a hole might burn through him, “I think it’s time for your reward.”

“Fuck yes,” he hisses out as the mattress dips while Shinichi grabs the lube from the usual drawer. He loves the foreplay and the endless touching, don’t get him wrong, but he’s been so hard this whole time that even if he gets relief, he’ll probably cry. The snap of the lid opening brings him back to reality, The slight shake of the bed also snaps him back, because suddenly Shinichi’s ass is facing him and the content noise he makes rings in Kaito’s ears as he focuses on that finger disappearing inside of him. He’s pretty sure he’s on his way to hyperventilating by the time Shinichi works a third finger inside, seeing as Shinichi _knows_ his favorite part of their get-togethers has always been working him open with his hands and tongue. Faintly, he feels his neck straining as he nips at the inside of his detective’s thigh, trying to get him to lose balance and drop onto his face or something, but only gets a warning squeeze on the jut of his hip bone in return. He doesn’t even try to stop the whine rising from his throat when those fingers slip out and coat any remaining lube around _him_.

His hips rise off the bed, almost knocking Shinichi off balance as he adds more lube to Kaito’s already straining erection. The cool touch makes him twitch as Shinichi thoroughly coats him, until the slippery _schlik_ of his hand working him drowns out the blood rushing in his ears and he keens loudly. God, he can already feel the tears welling— might as well use them to his advantage.

“‘Nichi,” he chokes out, letting droplets spill down his cheeks as he bucks his hips. He’s absolutely whining, anything to just _do_ something other than prep. Preferably to fuck, but he’d take anything. Shinichi freezes, still holding him, hole still winking at Kaito, teasing him. He turns, aiming bewildered and worried eyes at him as he shifts to bring them face to face.

“Darling,” Shinichi coos, wiping excess lube off on the comforter, kissing up his neck to his lips, “patience, we’re just about to get to the main event.” He’s honestly pleading at this point, whimpering into his neck as he bucks his hips again. His dick trails up Shinichi’s hip, a mess of lube and pre-cum that’s already staining the comforter a bit. He latches onto the side of his neck, trying to get him to stay. He feels more than hears Shinichi laugh as a dry hand pushes sweat covered bangs out of his eyes. He’s undetached and pushed flat against the bed, feels the electricity racing across his body as Shinichi lifts himself. The butterflies in his stomach swarm as the anticipation fills the room. He holds his breath, trying to burn this moment into his mind forever.

His head thumps against the headrest as Shinichi slowly lowers himself, getting lost in the wet warmth as it swallows him whole. A weak moan drifts from his throat as he finally bottoms out, his harsh pants echoing around the room as he tries to keep from coming too soon. Shinichi leans over him, shifting in a way that has both of them crying out for a moment. His hands spread across Kaito’s chest, a comforting weight as Shinichi begins nipping at his neck. His hands clench and unclench, too sweaty to fully grasp the headrest to keep the last of his sanity. Shinichi shifts again and he whines, wanting the other man to _move_ already.

“You okay?” Comes from above as Kaito tries his damndest to focus on not just the heat driving him slightly insane. There’s distance in Shinichi’s voice and that familiar glaze that means his filter is absolutely gone and that everything coming out of his mouth will be inherently filthy.

Still, Shinichi deserves a response, so he nods best he can. “‘M okay,” he slurs slightly, inhaling sharply as the other man moves yet again, “you?”

His detective hums as he begins to slowly start grinding against him, letting out a shaky laugh. “More than okay,” almost absentmindedly, Shinichi begins scratching down his chest lightly. He sighs happily, “I’ve finally _caught_ Kaitou KID: body and soul,” he licks his lips, eyes fluttering shut as Kaito stares up at him, “God, your cock is _perfect_ . You look so beautiful like this, so desperate, so ready to take anything I give you as _you_ open me up.”

Kaito shivers, canting his hips while warm hands pet his sides soothingly. Shinichi clenches around him and he groans, rocking upward slowly. Even just rocking into him, even just the slow, teasing movements as Shinichi stills above him, drive him _insane._ He grunts as Shinichi begins lifting himself, his detective almost purring as his eyes lazily open, a smug smile stretching across his face. “‘Nichi,” he chokes out as the other man snaps his hips, engulfing him again, “you feel so _good_.” He’s sure he’s slurring as his eyes flutter shut and he lets himself drown in everything Shinichi is to him. He knows that later, when everything is said and done, he’ll regret saying what he’s about to blurt out. Still, the sting of never saying it would hurt even more.

Fuck it, he thinks to himself as best he can. He takes in a few shaky breaths, to at least build courage— and also not hyperventilate as Shinichi begins slamming himself down with loud moans that echo throughout the room. He blinks blearily, honestly not ready for the sight of Shinichi losing himself so thoroughly. Kaito gets distracted by the blush covering Shinichi from the tips of his ears to the edges of his shoulders, by the way he steadies a hand on Kaito’s stomach and uses the other to brush sweat soaked hair out of his eyes, tossing his head back to show off the column of his throat that doesn’t have enough love bites in Kaito’s opinion. He tries to get back on track, to just blurt out his love like he had planned, but to be honest, it’s _really_ fucking hard when the object of his affections is sliding around in his lap and moaning so loudly that he’s half surprised the police haven’t been called in for a noise complaint. Not that he’s complaining with what little brain power he has left, no, he’s very much happy to just be near Shinichi, even if the detective is just using him in the end.

He feels the comforting pressure of Shinichi’s palms on his cheeks, turning his head to make sure their eyes meet as he leans down. “You look distracted,” Shinichi hums, wasting no time in slotting their lips together to ravage his mouth and steal the last dredges of Kaito’s ability to think. He pulls away, leaving Kaito dazed as a smaller smirk graces his face, “we can’t go having that, otherwise I might think you’re bored of me.”

And even though Shinichi laughs, Kaito shakes his head furiously. He nips at Shinichi’s jaw, sucking a hickey or two wherever he can reach. “Never,” he whispers with such conviction that he feels Shinichi’s hips stutter. He tilts his head back to look his detective in the eye, “never ever gonna get bored of you,” in between kisses, he leans back, keeping eye contact as he tries not to slur. “Kudou Shinichi, I love you.”

He presses onward, rocking up as Shinichi slows down a bit, pressing a kiss where he can without straining his neck too much. Each kiss somehow comes with a whisper of something Kaito loves about his detective until Kaito is just repeating ‘I love you’ without a care in the world as Shinichi picks up the pace and rides him like there’s no tomorrow. Kaito tries to think on it for a second, not _wanting_ there to be a tomorrow. He just wants to stay here, in this moment, with Shinichi and no one else. He just wants Shinichi, even if he doesn’t love him back. 

It takes him a moment to realize that Shinichi’s laced their fingers together as the detective moans in his ear. He grips back, tight as he can, kissing his cheek as he whispers, “I’ve always loved how I could make you _sing_ .” He thrusts his hips up as a point, Shinichi’s answering cry is music to his ears. “Y’know,” and his breath catches in his throat as Shinichi bites down on his collarbone, hard enough to bruise, before soothing it with his tongue, “I a-always heard about how Kudou Shinichi couldn’t hold a tune, but none of them ever thought to put it into the right _context_ .” His hips stutter and he feels so damn close, but he can’t just stop now. “You sound _beautiful_ , you _are_ beautiful,” Kaito nips at his ear as Shinichi buries his face into his neck, “I love _you_.”

Shinichi moans brokenly, beautifully as his shoulders shake minutely and Kaito finds his neck and the ribbon tied around it growing damp.

“‘Nichi?” Kaito tries, wondering if he pushed too far. He feels his detective raise his head, letting one hand go to wipe at his face.

“Say it again,” is all he says, almost pleading as he stops moving his hips. It takes Kaito a moment to figure out what he wants amidst the harsh pants filling the room. Something in him goes warm as he smiles dopily up at him.

“Love you, ‘Nichi.” He breathes out and is immediately rewarded with Shinichi grinding his hips. A strangled sort of whine leaves him as Shinichi stops, staring expectantly at him. He blinks, confused, until he sees the familiar glint in Shinichi’s eyes, practically screaming for him to obey.

He goes pliant against the bed, strong thighs squeezing at his hips until he stops trying to thrust up. He lets out a breathless laugh, “I love you _so much_.”

And he’s rewarded again, already so close to the edge that he’s about to tip right over when Shinichi stops again. He tosses his back against the pillows in frustration, biting his lip. “Darling,” Shinichi makes a noise of interest, humming as he continues, “I absolutely adore you and would lay the world at your feet just to spend another moment with you, but if you don’t ride me until my hips ache, I’m going to ignore you for the next _week_.”

Shinichi laughs, breath hitching every so often as he wipes at some straying tears. A wide grin spreads across his face and the giddiness pouring off of him in waves is almost palpable until he pours all of that energy in riding Kaito until they both crest over the edge, fingers laced on one hand as the other pulls him in for a kiss to muffle whatever mess of noise that would have escaped them both. Kaito goes pliant against the bed, boneless as Shinichi squirms at the feeling of being filled. There’s another moment of silence as they both try to regulate their breathing. Kaito winces, finally feeling the ache in his arms and also the cum beginning to dry on his chest, neither felt very nice at the moment. He blinks away his drowsiness, watching his detective carefully as Shinichi just sits there with his eyes closed.

“‘Nichi?” He gives him a shaky grin as he cracks a drained eye open at him, “can we go get cleaned up?”

“Fine,” Shinichi sighs, sounding long-suffering even as he fails to hide his smile, “but I can’t really move, so you’re gonna have to carry me to the shower.”

“Kinda need my hands to do that, darling,” He laughs, waving his hands in the air as he tugs at the handcuffs a bit. Shinichi gives him a questioning look that he deciphers easily enough as he slowly regains control of his brain.

“Oh,” he gives him a sheepish smile, “you caught me so…It’s only right that you free me too.”

“Will you stay?” Even as he asks, Shinichi sounds nervous as he slowly gets off, wincing a bit as Kaito slips out. He reaches over, uncuffing one wrist and then the other. Kaito hisses a bit as feeling rushes in, but melts as Shinichi carefully massages his arms.

“I never want to leave,” he whispers, wrapping an arm around Shinichi to pull him down into a slow kiss. He leans forward, hooking an arm under his detective's knees to bring him up against his chest. Kaito snorts as his partner, for lack of a better term, lets out a small shriek before wrapping his arms around Kaito’s neck to steady himself. He watches, a dopey smile making its home on his face as Shinichi’s face scrunches up, whether it’s from touching dried cum or from the cum currently leaking from his ass. Either way, Kaito quickly makes his way down the hall to the bathroom, if his internal map is correct.

Their time together in the shower passes without incident, surprisingly enough. And before long, Kaito finds himself in a pair of fleece pyjama bottoms, staring at Shinichi as he practically turns his own bed into a nest before patting the spot next to him. Kaito’s heart practically melts in his chest at the sight, what with Shinichi wearing a gray sweatshirt with a Sherlock Holmes quote splashed on it and a matching pair of pyjama bottoms. He doesn’t even hesitate in climbing in with him, tucking his head under Shinichi’s chin. He allows a few more thoughts run through his mind before the steady pulse under his ear eventually lulls him to sleep.

* * *

He hears unfamiliar birds tweeting before he even opens his eyes and the eight year old inside him pouts, wanting to go back to sleep. He tosses and turns for a moment, stretching out across the bed before he realizes—

He’s alone. He jolts at that, almost falling off the bed with the sudden movement as he whips around. Somewhere, in his idiot brain, a piece of him whispers that maybe Shinichi’s getting the police after all and he feels the panic blooming in his chest. He focuses for a moment, shaking his head, if Shinichi were bringing the police, they wouldn’t have waited for him to wake up. The manor wouldn’t be this quiet.

Still, where is Shinichi?

He pops his head out the door, listening intently for any signs of life. His brow furrows for a moment, before he relaxes, hearing the clattering down below. He smiles to himself, shaking his head as the out of tune humming floats up from the kitchen. He can almost imagine the scene down there, he sighs wistfully as he thinks of Shinichi in aprons making them dinner. It’s so sappy and domestic that he can’t help but be happy. He steps into his room, fishing the KID outfit and the Siren’s Song out to hide them better. He steps out, closing the door behind him as he turns on his phone to come face to face with a surprised Shinichi holding a tray full of food.

“I-Is this all for me?” He lets the wonder pour out of him, staring at the stack of pancakes dotted with chocolate chips. His stomach rumbles as he grins sheepishly, practically aglow as he takes in the rose in the tiny vase at the corner and the slices of oranges cut neatly on the side place. The stack itself is drowning in syrup and if he wasn’t already in love with this man before, he would have been now. No question about it.

“Well,” Shinichi sniffs, “not _all_ of it, unless you can somehow eat ten pancakes and all of these orange slices by yourself.” And he trots on by, eyeing Kaito with some suspicion as Kaito finally notices the two forks side by side on the tray. He covers his mouth to stifle a laugh, jogging in as to not miss breakfast.

And even as Shinichi almost spears him with a fork while trying to feed him, Kaito knows that he would trade the world to spend his mornings like this.

* * *

It’s as they’re lazing on the couch under a blanket, talking about what exactly to call their relationship when it comes up, that the front door almost bows to the pressure of Aoko’s wrath. He hears her yelling on the other side and faintly remembers that she had implanted a tracker into his phone which he has to pretend to not know about. Right. He jumps away from Shinichi, murmuring this to him as Aoko becomes background noise for a moment. Shinichi’s lips twitch as he moves to stand, tucking the blanket in around Kaito. He steps towards the door before turning around to press a kiss to his cheek and that’s when Kaito spots Hakuba’s shadow at the window before it scurries back towards the door.

He snorts, Tantei-san would never make a proper thief at this rate.

He props his chin up on his elbow, resting it on the arm of the couch as he stares at the edges of Shinichi’s back as he opens the front door. He hears Aoko’s scandalized gasp and then is reminded that right, he’d sucked a few more hickies into existence while they were sharing a shower. Well, this would be fun.

“Kaito, I can’t believe you-” Ah, good, old Aoko, always jumping the gun like her dear old dad.

“Uhm,” Shinichi starts, probably looking at Hakuba for help considering the silence, “I’m not Kaito…? But I have to ask, why are you so angry at him?”

“‘Nichi?” He calls out, raising his voice loud enough to be barely heard before tosses the blanket over the back of the couch. He takes his time padding over, looking confused before he focuses on Aoko. “Oh, I was wondering why you were taking so long.” He sneaks a peek at the two of them before wrapping his arms around Shinichi’s waist and leaning over to show off his own necklace of hickies. He makes a noise in the back of his throat as he turns back to eye their visitors. “How’d you guys know I was here anyways?”

At that Aoko splutters, trying to somehow fib her way out of it when Hakubaka steps forward. He clears his throat as he stares him straight in the eye and Kaito can already tell that he’s lying. “We tracked your phone online and followed the directions someone gave us to this address.”

Shinichi only makes a noise in the back of his throat before he, and by extension Kaito, steps aside to allow them entry. “Why don’t I make us all a cup of tea and we can chat more inside, if you have time?” He raises an eyebrow, daring them both to disagree.

Unsurprisingly, they don’t, stepping inside with the faintest hints of guilt as Kaito returns to the couch, stretching out as he pulls the blanket back over. Aoko squirms for a minute as Shinichi bustles around in the kitchen before sitting in the armchair across from him. Hakuba circles the room, once, twice, being an absolute dick like always in Kaito’s opinion before he turns to face him. Kaito rolls his eyes, seeing the familiar glint that Hakuba would get whenever he thought he had any evidence on Kaito being KID.

“So, where were you last night, Kuroba?” God, he even puts an arm behind his back like a jackass. Kaito sniffs haughtily, something he picked up from Shinichi, wondering what lie he should come up with when Shinichi resolutely sets the tray down. He doesn’t spill a drop, but he does set it down with such force that the porcelain clinks dangerously.

Everyone blinks at the aggression, slightly put off, before Shinichi begins handing out mugs.

“He was with me the whole night,” is all Shinichi says, letting it sink into the silence as Hakuba eyes them both suspiciously. Kaito smiles a bit into his mug as Aoko looks between them, piecing it all together. He watches Shinichi steady her as she puts her mug down, cheeks aflame at the implications of it all.

“Oh, uhm,” she starts and stops several times as everyone waits patiently, “so, you two are like _that_ then?”

Shinichi nods patiently as he leans back, like he does whenever the Detective Boys are slowly figuring out a case by themselves. Hakuba jolts on his side of the room, looking three shades too pale with the tiniest tinge of green. Kaito smirks as he melts into Shinichi’s side, letting Shinichi pull him closer, just to see Hakuba twitch that tiny bit more.

Kaito checks his phone, 21/6 stares up at him and he can’t help but laugh at the irony. Being the curious detective that he is, Shinichi leans over, most likely confused as Kaito laughs under his breath. “What’s so funny?” He asks, breath ghosting along the edge of Kaito’s ear.

He turns, pecking him on the cheek as he smiles. “It’s nothing, darling,” Hakuba makes a strangled noise in the corner as Aoko busies herself with her drink, “today’s just been one of the best days I’ve had in a long, long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go pass out now seeing as it's 7:30am, I apologize for the roughish ending but hope you enjoyed.


End file.
